Never Gonna Be Alone
by Shadow Shirami Mitsuko
Summary: Ele estava em depressão, envolto em profunda escuridão, até que Sonic surge, trazendo luz e calor ao seu coração. [Sonadow]
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Primeira história Sonadow em português brasileiro aqui (ao menos nunca vi nenhuma assim em português), espero que gostem.

Será inicialmente shounen-ai, entretanto não deixará de ser relacionamento entre personagens de mesmo sexo, e peço que se não gosta desse conteúdo, não leia. Grata.

Sonic e seus personagens são pertencentes à SEGA.

* * *

Era mais uma de suas noites mal dormidas, e o sentimento de vazio se apossava cada vez mais de seu peito, não sabia mais o quanto seria capaz de suportar. A dor era demais para sozinho suportá-la, e não via ânimo algum em nada que fazia para ocupar a mente.

Era inacreditável até de pensar, mas ele, Shadow, estava depressivo. Não sabia o que fazer, ou se havia algo para ser feito, apenas vivia rastejando em seu âmago. Abandonara a G.U.N por conselho do próprio comandante, que fora incrivelmente condescendente para com ele, lhe liberando de um local em que ele seria praticamente inútil no estado emocional em que estava.

Não recebia visitas, se escondia de seus aliados, há muito não sentia o calor do sol sobre a face ou até mesmo a brisa que geralmente se faz presente no final da tarde. Apenas ficava deitado, encolhido entre cobertores e travesseiros, sentindo um frio irreal, apenas emocional.

Muitas vezes se repreendia, dizendo para si mesmo que era irracional ele estar naquele estado, mas não sabia como ou o porquê de estar assim, apenas sentia e se entristecia. Seus motivos eram estranhos para si mesmo, não entendia a si mesmo, por que Shadow, a Ultimate Life Form estava encolhida e chorando em um quarto frio e vazio? Ele só queria não ter existido, desejava morrer ou simplesmente sumir da face da Terra, sem deixar rastros ou lembranças para os que lhe conheceram.

Ouvira a porta de sua casa bater e se encolheu, emudecido pelo tremor, não cogitou em sequer se levantar para atender quem é que foste, nem para dizer para que não atormentasse. Não tinha energia para tal.

— Shadow, abra a porta! Sei que está ai dentro! — Ouvira a voz que menos esperava soar da porta. Definitivamente não tinha humor para recebê-lo, seu rival de pelo azul. Preferiu ignorar, e cobriu a cabeça com os cobertores.

— Shadow, abra a porta, senão a abro a força! — Voltou a insistir o ouriço azul, Shadow apenas se encolheu mais.

Com um suspiro, Sonic colocara a mão na maçaneta, e a girou, e como que atendendo seus clamores, a porta de madeira se abrira, estava destrancada, Shadow esquecera de trancá-la e isso soou como um alerta na mente de Sonic, que já não antes estava preocupado pelo isolamento do negro ouriço, agora estava bastante alarmando.

Andara tentando fazer o mínimo ruído possível, enquanto olhava desaprovador para a enorme bagunça que estava nos corredores e sala, todo cômodo em que passava via bagunça e desleixo. Até que enfim chegara ao seu destino, ao quarto de Shadow, também não estava trancado, mas no fundo, desejava que estivesse.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente, tomando o cuidado para não assustá-lo, e estancou na porta com a imagem que vira, visíveis escuras olheiras estava sob os olhos escarlates do outro e seu corpo demonstrava uma fraqueza doentia, não conseguia acreditar que este em sua frente era o Shadow de outrora, tão vívido e forte.

— Meu Deus, Shadow! — Correu ao seu encontro, tirando as camadas grossas de cobertores e vendo seu corpo melhor, estava beirando a desnutrição.

Vasculhou a bolsa que trazia e tirou de lá um de seus chili dogs favoritos, estendendo na direção de Shadow.

— Tome, você precisa se alimentar. — Disse com um de seus típicos sorrisos e piscando de uma forma amigável.

— Não... — fora interrompido pelo som de seu estomago, o cheiro do chili dog o havia incomodado e o deixado faminto. Pegou o alimento das mãos de Sonic com ferocidade, comendo-o voraz.

Sonic apenas sorriu, vendo o antes controlado e frio Shadow se comportando como um animal faminto, se sujando no ato de saciar a fome. Tirou mais alguns de sua bolsa e os entregou para ele, não se importando em dividir com alguém que urgentemente necessitava.

— Vá devagar, Shadow, pode passar mal. — Advertiu com a voz calma, recebendo um grunhido em resposta.

Sonic apenas via Shadow se alimentar, sorrindo de uma forma terna, e se aproximou quando o mesmo terminara de digerir, se sujando pelo desejo de saciar a fome, com um lenço, e se aproximara dele e deliberadamente e cuidadosamente limpava seu rosto, deixando o ouriço negro um tanto atônico e constrangido.

Sonic então feito sua tarefa, se ajeitara para sair, sua bolsa estava arrumada, e já estava a sair do quarto quando ouvira o ruído da cama e o som de passos em sua direção, virou-se a tempo de segurar o corpo de Shadow, antes que o mesmo, ainda fraco, atingisse o piso de madeira gélido.

— Cuidado, calma... — tocou suas costas, delicadamente, receando machucá-lo e o sentiu apertá-lo com a força, chorando em seguida, com soluços ruidosos de dor.

— Não chore... — murmurou a retribuir o abraço e confortá-lo em seus braços.

* * *

Espero que tenham curtido, postarei o próximo em breve!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Bem, mesmo não recebendo nenhum retorno postando aqui, continuarei postando, até porque eu tenho uma teimosia sem limites e eu gosto de escrever, mesmo não sendo tão boa assim procuro sempre melhorar.

Enfim, ninguém quer saber sobre; então aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

Era meio insano, talvez fosse parte de algum de seus inúmeros delírios, mas por qual razão sentia realmente braços quentes ao seu redor? Sentia-se estranho, enquanto sua mente mergulhava cada vez mais na escuridão da inconsciência...

.

Sonic percebera que algo acontecera quando os soluços do outro cessaram e seu corpo amolecera totalmente imóvel em seus braços. Erguera cuidadosamente aquele corpo agora perigosamente frágil com um atencioso cuidado. Não lhe era comum esse tipo de tratamento, mas via claramente que se não fosse devidamente cuidadoso poderia acontecer um desastre, afinal não era um objeto que segurava e sim o corpo de outro ser vivo, assim como ele.

Nunca fora tão tortuoso carregá-lo para a cama, principalmente quando cada parte desse ele emitia um gritante alerta de "frágil", como por sorte o móvel estava perto de onde estava não fora tão complicado, mas, ainda sim havia contratempos, a janela aberta — por exemplo — emitia um vento gélido e o temor por aquele que segurava em seus braços era demasiado.

Assim que, com algum custo repousara Shadow na cama, aninhando-o nos cobertores e travesseiros, correra para fechar a janela, praguejando baixo contra os ventos gelados e o céu escuro, ameaçando chuva ou na pior das hipóteses — mas comum nessa estação do ano — neve.

Adiou a viagem de volta temendo que algo ruim pudesse acontecer ao seu rival de velocidade, nunca fora de seu feitio deixar alguém a própria sorte, e não seria agora que isso viria a acontecer, não era conhecido como herói de Móbius atoa e sabia que se fosse ele a precisar de ajuda, Shadow o ajudaria, à sua maneira, claro, afinal Shadow nunca se enquadrava na figura de herói, preferia agir sozinho e as escuras.

Alarmou-se quando ouviu gemidos abafados, e o ouriço a suar. Sonic tirara parte dos cobertores e sentira com o dorso de sua mão direita, a testa do outro ouriço a arder, não perdera tempo, buscara na cozinha água e com uma tolha branca — a única que conseguira encontrar — limpava o suor alheio. Precisava de ajuda, não conseguira sozinho cuidar de outro ser e por isso irrompeu porta a fora, sendo o mais veloz que podia ao trancar a mesma e levar a chave consigo.

Sentia o passar do vento por si, o frio noturno gelava lhe o corpo, mas não tinha tempo para voltar atrás ou desistir, e por mais que o horário seja importuno, iria pedir ajuda de quem sempre sabia o que deveria ou não fazer, seu fiel companheiro de jornadas, a raposa bicaudal, Tails.

Chegara então ao seu destino e sem hesitar bateu na porta, uma, duas, cincos vezes até que o anfitrião a atendeu, trajado de pijama azul claro e uma touca de cor igual à cabeça, coçava os olhos azuis a reclamar:

— Sonic... Sabe que horas são? — A voz estava arrastada, cansada e olhava sonolento para o ouriço ofegante.

— Tails... Preciso... De... Ajuda... Por... Favor... — Dizia Sonic, ofegante, a se apoiar no batente da porta de madeira, o corpo curvado e a cabeça baixa.

— Primeiro entre, está muito frio aqui fora. — A pequena raposa tremera após a afirmação.

— Não tenho muito... Tempo. — Aos poucos a respiração se estabilizava. — Shadow está mal... Tails, eu não tenho ideia do que fazer... — Admitiu com a cabeça baixa.

— Como ele está, Sonic? — A raposa começava a demonstrar interesse e preocupação.

— Ele está mal, muito magro, e estava ardendo em febre quando o vi. Não sei sobre como proceder, não tenho ideia o que fazer... como ajudá-lo... — Seus olhos demonstravam uma tristeza compreensível, um olhar um olhar que Tails já vira e conhecia, o olhar de alguém a se sentir impotente diante de uma emergência.

A raposa suspirou, e com um gesto de mãos pediu para Sonic o esperasse, entrando rapidamente em sua residência, trocando suas vestes e pegando seu kit de primeiros socorros no armário do banheiro.

Saiu a porta com certa urgência, um cachecol lilás adornava seu pescoço, enquanto oferecia outro a Sonic, que o aceitou formalmente, colocando-o ao pescoço. Partiram os dois em uma corrida desenfreada em meio a ventania, o tempo era curto, e todo segundo era vital, para Shadow... E para Sonic, seu orgulho e sua honra estavam em ajudar quem precisasse, independente de quem seja.

Ao avistar a residência onde Shadow estava, um medo tomou o peito do ouriço azul, e se tivesse demorado demais a buscar socorro? E se... Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento, e quando finalmente passaram pela porta, esse pensamento ainda rondava-lhe a mente, e criava raízes como uma erva daninha.

Tails entrara no quarto com urgência, e fechara a porta na cara de Sonic, afirmando que se ficasse lá, seu nervosismo iria distraí-lo e até atrapalhá-lo, e este franzira a testa em confusão, estava nervoso? Era tão evidente assim para ser razão de ser excluído do cômodo? Afinal, tinha motivos para se sentir nervoso, era um conhecido seu adoecido e fraco e pela primeira em muito tempo, não tinha ideia de como agir, era um inútil e assim se sentia.

O tempo passava conforme batia seus pés no piso da pequena sala de estar, já havia tentando ver televisão, porem nenhum dos canais conseguira prender sua atenção por mais de 1 minuto, e a falta de noticia lhe era uma tortura. Mas por que estava nervoso assim? Não sabia responder, simplesmente não sabia, somente sentia.

Tails entrara no cômodo com certo alarde, sabia que Sonic não ficaria nervoso a atoa, conhecia o ouriço o suficiente para saber sobre seu comportamento relaxado e descuidado, e sabia que se ele estava nervoso ou preocupado, é por que certamente algo não estava bem, tanto com ele quanto com as pessoas ao seu redor. Olhou para a figura adormecida e suspirou, nunca estivera tão perto assim de Shadow, tinha certo medo do que aquela figura dark representava, por isso nunca se arriscara a ficar tão próximo. Não que o odiasse e repelisse, mas respeitasse seu espaço.

Acendera as luzes temeroso, não tinha a intenção de acordá-lo, porém necessitava de luminosidade para poder trabalhar. Tirou os cobertores, com demasiado cuidado e maestria, e tampara sua boca, reprimindo um arfar surpreso, aquele ali não era nem de longe o ouriço de outrora, o rosto que mesmo dormindo demonstrava tensão e cansaço, o corpo magro, seus ossos proeminentes na pele malcuidada, os pelos sem brilho. Sonic tinha razão... Shadow estava mal.

Era como ver a morte diante de si, era assustador, era horrível, nunca vira alguém em tal decadente estado, nem mesmo Sonic já esteve assim. Era demais para somente ele suportar, mas tinha que fazê-lo, examinou minuciosamente, notando algumas feridas que os pelos escondiam, algumas já infeccionadas por não cuidadas e outras que ele notou estarem ali propositalmente, como se o mesmo quisesse se ferir, não sabia se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras, por isso ignorou sua curiosidade e se colocou ao trabalho.

Não era difícil, já cuidara de muitos machucados de Sonic e de todos os outros, mas a figura que cuidava era diferente, não parecia ter forças e muito menos capacidade de se curar com a mesma rapidez que Sonic, mesmo sabendo de sua imortalidade, duvidava que naquele estado seu sistema imunológico funcionasse normalmente e por isso tratou de ser cuidadoso, deu seu máximo, limpando ferimentos antigos — e infeccionados — e cobrindo-os com gaze para evitar outro tipo de contaminação.

Suspirou cansando, enquanto suspendia uma bolsa de soro e armava um suporte rente à cama, já fizera isso várias vezes, mas naquele momento se sentia inseguro e suas mãos tremiam, por que era tão difícil? Talvez fosse por não ser um de seus pacientes mais lidáveis, e alguém frio como Shadow poderia se ofender. Balançou a cabeça. "_Que se dane._" Pensou, e sem mais cerimônias espetou a agulha com soro em seu braço esquerdo, tendo cuidado para não fazer nada errado.

Procurou em sua maleta o frasco certo, e tendo-os em mãos pegou uma seringa e a retirou da embalagem, sugando certa quantidade com a agulha, e despejando junto ao soro. "_Não se preocupe, Shadow, vai ficar melhor._"

Enfim olhou para seu trabalho, o ouriço parecia estar melhor, então a pequena e doce raposa bicaudal sorriu, satisfeita e orgulhosa de seu trabalho. Havia enfim cumprido a tarefa que fora designada, e com um semblante iluminado saíra do quarto, dando de cara com um Sonic com cara de poucos amigos, a fitar-lhe impaciente.

— E Então, Tails? Como ele está? — Uma preocupação ocupava as feições sempre despreocupadas de Sonic.

— Ele está muito debilitado, creio que o sistema imunológico esteja fraco também, recomendo que o mantenha em absoluto repouso, amanhã — olhou no relógio do cômodo e completou — ou melhor, mais tarde voltarei se ainda estiver vivo, Sonic, conhecendo-o, não vai deixar isso passar.

— Eu sei... — Respondeu coçando a cabeça e dando uma risada constrangida. — Eu consigo lidar com isso.

Tails apenas o encarou por um momento e dando um suspiro longo, enfim disse:

— A cabeça é sua afinal, já fiz o que estava ao meu alcance, agora é só esperar que o medicamento faça efeito. — Deu mais uma olhava para seu amigo e saiu à porta. — Boa noite, e procure dormir, você parece péssimo.

— Boa noite, Tails... nem sei como posso lhe agradecer. — Disse sincero. O olhar transparecendo serenidade. A raposa sorriu.

— Só não morra. — Riu.

Sonic ainda ficara na porta, aguardando até que a figura de pelos caramelos desaparecesse de sua vista.

* * *

**Notas finais: **Espero que quem leu tenha gostado, não vou implorar por reviews, mas fazê-lo me deixaria alegre e agradecida.

Até breve!

~Shadow Shirami.


End file.
